


Ready to ruffle

by TinyThoughts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, harry has a thing for Dracos hair, who doesnt?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts
Summary: Potter has a new habit. He' started greeting people by ruffling their hair.  And it's driving Draco mad.





	Ready to ruffle

***  
It was something that just happened. Draco wouldn't say it happened natrually, but when put in the same group for a project in transformation magic as Longbottom and Finnigan, it is kind of natrual to be surrounded by Gryffindors. They were everywhere! And with the Gryffindors (natrully) came the Potter. He himself were in a group with Pansy and a Hufflepuff boy with a worried look around him.It would have been fine if he stayed in that group.

But no.

Potter has this annoying habbit of being friendly with anyone. Anyone. He would walk around among the different groups, chatting and laughing loudly. Including Dracos group. Including Draco. It was angering him to bits. All he wanted was to be left alone, get this project done and get back to his snarky and safe fellow slytherins.

One particular day Grangers group joined them in the library, thus including Millicent Bullstrode and Padma Patil to their table. Draco could se from afar when Potter spotted his friends (not that he was watching Potter) and he felt a nervous flutter in his chest. He decided to call it dread.

 

Because Potter had a new habit. He has started greeting people by ruffling their hair. Not in the sweet way you might do to a kid. More like he's trying to rub his knuckles into their brain. The first time this happened to poor poor Draco, the entire table stilled. No one had expected Potter to attack Draco, and not even Draco knew how to react. Potters knuckle assaulted his scalp, and he let out a surprised shriek. Nervous giggles around the table let Draco know that the others were surprised by this rude attack as well.  
So in order to defend himself, Draco grabbed a rolled up parchment and batted at Potters hand. "What the hell Potter?!" He spluttered, but Potter just shrugged and moved to the next victim. And the next. Until he finished the entire table and settled in one of the chairs.

The second time it happened Draco was prepared. He had already armed himself, this time with one of the muggle writing...things.... Pencil, whatever they were called. They looked like it could hurt someone if it had to. Potter approached his table, arms extended, ready to ruffle. Draco glared, he was so ready. But it didn't go as planned. Potter ignored Draco, almost as good as Draco would nowdays ignore him. He went around the table, ruffling (more like maiming) hairs but left Dracos head untouched.  
Just when Draco thought he was safe, Potter did a double grip and crushed both his and Weaslys heads. Scowling and swearing Draco batted his hand away, and Potter fled laughing to the other side of the table. There had been no knuckles this time though.

The third time Draco sat alone in the library, bent over a potions book. Out of nowhere, he felt fingers pull through his hair. Surprised Draco looked up to find Harry standing over him, gently ruffling his hair. "Hi" Potter said with a goofy grin "Mind if I sit down?"  
Potters fingers where still treading through Dracos hair. Draco raised one skeptical eyebrow. Something's up. "Sure. Just get your greasy fingers out of my hair."  
Draco ment it to sound mean, but Potter just chuckled.  
It turned out Potter needed help with his potion essay and Granger refused him. Draco spent the rest of the day complaining about his ruined hair that kept falling to his eyes. While helping Harry finishing his potionessey.  
After that day Potter singled him out as a target, no matter who sat beside him. And every time his hand lingered a little longer. Draco wasn't the only victim, but he was always included in the minimum of the two that got ruffled. And the other students got used to it.  
Even Draco did, much to his own surprise. Not that he looked forward to it, mind you, but he didn't scowl as he used to.

 

Today though, Draco minded this certain habbit of Potters a lot. Because somehow, Draco not fighting him anymore appearently meant concenting to Potters hand staying on the back of his neck. Potter approached their table when the girls sat down, ruffled Dracos and Longbottoms hair and.... let his hand stay on Draco. And the blond sat there, frozen, barely hearing the other students chat. His pulse beat loudly in his ear.  
And when Potter finally took his hand back, he let his fingers trace Dracos skin as he retreated.  
Draco felt much to warm. Potter sat down next to him and leaning on his elbow gave Draco a smug smirk. Draco hastily stood up, knocking Longbottoms inkbottle over in the process.  
"Look what you did to my robes, Longbottom!" Some of the ink had stained his shirtsleeve, and Draco stormed off. It felt unfair to blame Longbottom, he had begin to feel rather fond of him lately, but he just couldn't stay in Potters company.

 

***

Something was wrong. Everytime Draco spotted the blackhaired menace of Gryffindor his pulse sped up, his hands got clammy. He began avoiding situations where Potter might appear, finding the wierdest hideouts. But Potter always seemed to find him. Ruffling his hair. Touching his skin with a warm hand. Chuckling and leaving. 

One day in the library Draco sat grumpily in a corner buried behind books. This homework for Professor Binns was a nightmare and Pansy had teasing him about Potter all day. He was so done with everything. 

Draco heard steps and looked up. Potter approached and sat down in the chair next to him. He felt himself heating up, realising Potters hand were in his pockets, not in Dracos hair.

"Not messing with my hair today?" Draco looks at the other boy from the corner of his eye. Potter smiles crookedly leaning his arm on the table.  
"Naah, you look busy. You saw me coming so wouldn't have been any fun either way."  
"What's so funny ruining everybodys hair anyway?" Draco asks. This is something he really dont understand. Potter looks at him, studying his face before awnsering.  
"Not everybodys. Yours, mostly."

Draco is not sure how to take this. 

"....What's so fun about ruining my hair then?"  
"Nothing really. You always react funny though"  
"No shit--"  
"I just wanted an excuse to... touch it... I think". Potter is pointedly not-looking at Draco, looking like he did not mean to say that. 

Draco on the other hand stares. "Why?" He manages to croak out.  
Potter picks up Dracos quill and fidges with it.

"Well," He says, "It looks kind of different this year. A lot softer... with your new styling."

Draco studies Potters face, noticing his ears turning read, his cheeks. Dracos pulse thumps in his ears. 

"You don't need an excuse." he blurts out.  
Harrys eyes snaps to his, breath hitching.  
"I mean" Draco corrects himself, courage failing."You could've just asked--"  
"May I?" 

For a heartbet Draco hestitates. Then he bends his head forward in an invitation, and his hair falls down in front of his face, cheeks hot.  
Draco can hear how Potters chair scrape agains the floor, and then he feels Potters hand touch his hair. Softly he explores Dracos hair, his scalp, then finding his way to the tiny hairs on his neck, playing with them.  
Potters other hand comes up and touches the other side of Dracos neck. Finally Draco dares to peek up, looking into Potters face. It is strangely intimidating having someone so close to your face, just watching you. Potters eyes roam around Dracos face. Draco feels a thumb caressing his jaw softly. 

Then the other fingers follow, exploring Dracos features, featherlight. Touching his ear, his cheek, his nose, brows, lips.  
Their eyes lock, and Draco realizes how close they are. He takes a moment himself watching Potters face, his scar, his stupid glasses.  
A shudder goes through him, and suddenly Potters lips are on his.  
Potters hair is also soft, Draco realizes, as his own hand knotts in that black mess that always bothered him so much.  
He melts into the kiss, desperate lips and teeth firmly pressed into one another. Slowly it softens, gains confidence, deepens.  
It feels so good, so right, that a little sound escapes him.  
A book loudly falls to the ground somewhere in the library, and Draco is unpleasantly reminded of where they are. They part slowly, and Potter places his head in the crook of Dracos neck.

"Well." Draco manages after a few moments of collecting himself. "Your hair surely was as tangled up as it looks."  
Potter chuckles and treads his fingers through Dracos hair again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this is my first work of Drarry, and I feel like I have no idea of what Im doing haha. English is not my first language so I hope there aren't too many mistakes.  
> I've had this vision for so long about Harry not being able to keep his paws off and using every reason just to be around Draco and touch his hair. Hope you liked it!


End file.
